


The Color of the Night

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic, Spoiler from 4x12, Spoilers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: All I want is just once to see you in the light but you hide behind the color of the night.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Color of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all :)  
> It is a very old fanfic of mine, it was written in 2015 and in this term of isolation I thought "why don't I translate my old fics?". So here we are :D  
> There could be some mistakes on the gramer, I tried to do my best but I am not sure if I could succeed in it.
> 
> The song is The Color of the Night by Lauren Christy. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it. :)

The red-haired girl was unwittingly squeezing the hilt of the dagger she was holding in her hand and wishing that all of the things she had been through were a dream; her eyes were closed tightly. Her back was turned to the border of the town, she did not want to see the man stacked on the ground outside the border line, a little beyond the Storybrooke sign. Because she knew that as soon as she saw his miserable face wet by his tears, she would be lost. Rumplestinskin did not deserve to be forgiven and she could not allow her love towards him to prevail over her sense.

Seeing the trees lying on either side of the town border was making her regret and suffer for what she had done. She had closed his eyes, hoping that it would have prevented it; she had thought that with that way, she could have prevented the moment between the branches reaching the sky from reviving again and again in her mind. But closing her eyes wasn't stopping her ears to hear.

“Belle, please.” The man whose shrieks were echoing in the forest was forcing Belle's tears to release but she had done what she had to do. She had saved maybe hundreds of lives by sacrificing one person. One qualm of conscience was better than a hundred qualms of conscience of a lifetime. Now she had to forget and move on, but she didn't know how to do it. How could she forget this man she couldn't erase his love from her heart?

“Belle, I am scared.” This cry made her open her eyes.

She had seen many faces of Rumpelstiltskin; had witnessed his anger, happiness, and sadness. But fear was a sense that was a stranger to her when it came to Rumpelstiltskin. He would not scare. As she turned her blue eyes to a dagger, her inner voice was dening her: "No, he would scare.”

The fact that she noticed that day hit her face like a slap. Rumplestinskin was scared always; from the possibility that the dagger falling into the hands of others, from being controlled, to being bait by his own weapon... His powers, which he had owned to get rid of his fears, actually gave him his darkest nightmares. He had been his fears’ prisoner while trying to escape from them.

Belle turned her angry eyes upon the dagger the weight of which was the lies of the man she loved. Rumpelstiltskin had wanted to be fearless and invincible by getting rid of it. He had wanted power, one more time. The man who was still begging, even though he could not see her, was now a stranger to her. Belle had become unable to see the man she had once fallen in love with, just like he couldn't see her right now.

She pulled back her gaze from the dagger and directed it towards the road that lay in front of her. It was time to go. She had to step into a new life, leaving all her emotions and memories here. Still a part of her would stay here with him, she knew that. Therefore she had to leave this part of her as well.

She took a step forward, blocking her ears to the hiccups wanting to be heard desperately. For years, she believed that their souls were close, even though their bodies were separated from each other. Whereas now, she could see that the opposite was the real truth; their bodies were close, but their souls were separated; and at this moment, Belle was separating their bodies as well.

_Bodies close but souls apart._

It was from a song she heard long ago. It suddenly came to her mind. Maybe all this time it was hidden deep in her mind and was waiting for the right time to come alive. As the lyrics of the song were occupying her mind, she squeezed the dagger in her palm with a pain inside her she could not handle.

_I'll give you everything I am and everything I want to be._

Belle had given him her life, devoted her dreams to him, considered to spend a lifetime with him without hesitation; and Rumpelstiltskin had given her nothing but a life full of a broken heart and lies.

_Can't we ever get beyond this wall._

Strength and ambition had always stood like a wall between them, keeping them apart from each other. Although Belle had thought that they had demolished this wall, actually they had not been able to displace only a brick. They had never managed to get beyond this wall.

_'Cause all I want is just once to see you in the light._

She had really believed that she could have pulled him into the light. She had thought that there had been nothing an emotion as strong as love could have not success. She had been wrong. At the end, the truth had hit her face like a slap; and the darkness she could not destroy had separated them.

_But you hide behind the color of the night._

Rumplestinskin never got out of the darkness he had entered on the day when he had captured the dagger. Despite Belle's all efforts and belief, he had preferred to stay behind a black curtain as night.

_I'm lost._

She had lost her fight against the darkness, her love, her life, her everything. She was going to start her new life with her shoulders collapsed under the weight of her defeat and her broken heart, which was impossible to repair. She was going to enter the town as a new person. Her soul was hurt, her eyes were dull, her shoulders were down... She had left the real Belle whose blue eyes had been smiling all the time, at the border with her love. She had lost her too, and she was now just an empty shell.

The eye-catching lights of the town were beginning to appear behind the trees. She stopped where she was suddenly. She was also supposed to leave her thoughts and words here. Otherwise, she could not control herself but follow Rumplestinskin and became a poor soul trying to find her lost love in a world she never knew. But as it was said in the song, she could not look at the future because of the past that did not leave her alone. No matter how hard she tried, he would always be in a corner of her mind and time to time their past was going to come to light and make Belle's life become a torture.

_I'm waiting for you, I'm standing in the light._

She tightly squeezed the dagger for the last time, turning her wet blue eyes into the sky decorated with stars.

_Please come out from the color of the night._

She had done it once. Years ago, she had managed to see the man behind the beast when she had kissed him for the first time in the castle. Even for a moment, she had literally managed to make him come out from the color of the night. There was still a little crumb of hope hidden in the resisting part of her heart to stay alive. The belief she had in she could pull the man, whom now she could see only a monster when she looked at, to the light was still exist even it was taking its last breaths.

While she was letting her tears shed for the last time, she whispered to the man she knew who was behind the deep darkness of the night: “Please, Rumple.”


End file.
